


America's Little Quirk

by TheAlmightyTema



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Gen, america youre fucking terrifying, robot vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlmightyTema/pseuds/TheAlmightyTema
Summary: Working at Heta-Android Cafe can be a bit of a pain, but why they put Alex, the resident narcoleptic, on the night shift where he has to be vigilant is beyond anyone's understanding.Based in a FNAF style Hetalia AU





	America's Little Quirk

Alex hummed, flipping through the cameras quietly. He didn’t know what was so bad about this place. Ivan was in the other corner of the office, seemingly entranced or entertained by Alex’s humming. He was trying to fight sleeping at the moment. He had an hour or so left, so he’d wager that he’d be fine. He was stirred out of his daze with a poke to his shoulder. 

“Alex?” He said softly. 

“Mm.. yeah?” Alex said sitting up and turning to the robotic Russian. 

Ivan smiled. “I am heading back to the stage.” 

Alex gave him a dreamy smile, very clearly exhausted and hardly hanging onto his consciousness, rubbing his eyes. “Alrighty, have fun.”

“Try not to fall asleep now, uhuhu~” Ivan joked as he walked out one of the doors. Alex laughed softly, rolling his eyes and laying his head back down. 

“I… won’t…” He said, yawning.

Alex hummed, leaning on the desk, listening to Ivan’s footsteps; steady and yet hallow. There was another set of footsteps… he thought. He drowsily reached over to grab the tablet to see who it was but he never made it, his hand falling limp onto the desk.

 

Alex groaned softly, slowly trying to touch his head when he realized he couldn’t move. He wiggled, feeling cold metal against his bare skin. He tried to move anything; his arms, his legs, not even his head. It was like he was locked into place. 

“Psst! Hey!” A cheery male voice seemed to echo around him. “Morning! You’ve been out for quite a while, huh? It’s been really quiet. You don’t move too much when you sleep, did you know that?” 

“Wh-Where am I?” Alex whimpered out in panic. 

“Hahahaha!” The voice laughed, and Alex’s eyes went wide as dinner plates. He knew that laugh, he knew it all too well… echoing down the halls as the nights had passed. 

“A...America?”

“You knew it was me, huh?” Alex choked, his words stuck in his throat. America took this as a sign to continue. “Wow! Your heart's beating really fast against my chest dude! Hahaha! It feels funny!” 

“Pl-Please let me out… why are you keeping me in here…?” Alex asked, his voice very weak and whispy. He wiggled viciously, trying to find some way to get free. 

“Don’t wiggle too much there! You could knock one of my spring locks loose! I’m holding them back, but if they come unlocked… well… oh boy! It wouldn’t be anything good!” The American bot laughed, and Alex held back a very soft scream and ceased any movement he was making. He was on the verge of crying, fearing that he was going to die inside this thing. Alex tensed up more when America started shifting, causing Alex to move along with him.. Which was… incredibly uncomfortable…

“Sorry to squirm it’s just… hehehe.. It’s been so long since I’ve had someone inside of me~! I’ve almost kind of have missed it, ya know?” The American continued to talk like the there was no problem at all here. 

“Please… let me out.. Please… help me.. Someone please help…” The tan man muttered out in fear. 

“Oh come on! You’ll be fine! It’s not like you’ll die or anything! Canada told me!” America laughed with a happy laugh. The American was interrupted when Britain peeked his way out of his little corner. 

“Hey, has the night guard come out yet?” he asked, the American quickly started to squirm more. 

“Y-yeah, I think so.” 

“You think so? You were the last one back there, surely you saw him?” Britain said. America, the worst poker faced character in their line up, immediately started to show the obvious signs of panic and the classic body language of a ten year old child hiding something. Britain immediately knew something was up, he glared. 

“America.”

“Heh, yeah?”

“........He’s inside you, isn’t he?”

“N-Nooooo-”

“America.” The Brit gave him another harsh glare. 

“I-I didn’t do anything! You can’t prove nothing!”

“America do not make me go get the technician.” 

“N-No you don’t need to do that! I ain’t doing nothing!”

 

Suddenly, Alex felt his voice come back to him and he whimpered softly.  _ “Please.. Please help me..” _

 

Britain’s glare got harsher, and he moved to walk out of the back room they were in, presumably to go get the technician when America immediately panicked, grabbing onto the Brit’s clothes. 

“Nooo! Please don’t go get Canada! He’s so rough when he fixes meee!” America whined. 

“Then let the boy out of you damn it! You damned gen ones… Always pulling this nonsense…” England muttered bitterly. 

America let out a huff, and he slowly started coming apart in a horrifying fashion. His arms and legs folding out on himself, his chest popping open horrifically until Alex fell limp to the ground, shaking and sobbing in fear as America re-adjusted his clothes. 

“Theeeeeeere..” America said with a huff, crossing his arms and huffing to the backstage area. England sighed, giving the human a look before following after to make sure America wouldn’t be pulling the human back into him when he wasn’t looking. 

Alex just stayed curled into a ball on the stage, sobbing his eyes out and flinching at any sound until the morning shift workers came in and he was escorted outside by his boyfriend. 


End file.
